Sp blonde character reader inserts
by CrennyHomeBoiii
Summary: Each chapters a reader insert with a blond character from South Park. Don't like. Don't read. Simple.
1. Kenneth

**AN/ Hey guys! Its faye again I no ya w8in on da hunger games upd8 but I just had to get Dix out. I just love blondes soooooooo mch so i fought it as tim for a sexy blone x reader insert staring with kenny as hes my husband I no I'm writin diz 4 u guys but Kenneh is mine so bk off. the only other person who can im is craige because they belone together but right now hes mine, so lets get started**

kenny was in your room and he cryed on your arm, craig had just brok up with him **(sorry I had to include some crenny)** so we could date tweek insead, a different hot blonde **(sorry had to include creek too)** and now it was your chance to steal his heart becourse youve bin crushing on him since forever because he was a hot blonde with eyes that are blue as stitch fforom lilo and stitch and that is hot.

You continue to cuddle him telling him "it's okay, you'll fine someone else" but his heart is so broken you doubt her can even hear you. You try to move your arm away from him. Your sleeve is wet enough. Plus, you want his attention.

But he's clinging onto you tightly and won't let you move.

This is gonna be harder than you originally thought.

"kenny I know what will cheer you up boy" you say, but I dont think hes listening, "LEEK SOUP" i cried and he looked up still sad, but smiled a little bit. I knew kennys food was leek soup and it would cheer him up (leek soup is also your favourite food in this story)

you both sit down together holding hands whilst eating the soup, you wanted to feed him his soup but you love leek so much that you cant stop eating it, not even for kenny, so he feeds himself.

"I think I have forgotten about my ex now" he says, already for getting his name

I knew leek would do the tick. Craig hated leeks. He preferred sprouts. Yuck.

So since Kenny cheered up a lot you allowed yourself to focus on your soup and it's amazing taste

Kenny hugged you again,

"You're the love of my life"

im so glad he's starting to realise this, he is the hottest blonde ever afterall and you love him

"Let's go out and buy a fresh leek together" you say and he agrees and you both go outside holding hands

When you brought that leek, you may aswell of got engaged.

Your a match made in heaven.

but tweek and craig where in the supermarket too and kenny got upset, out of pure anger he ran up to tweek and started shouting about how tweek stole craig from him, you tried to calm kenny down and he did calm down but tweek was already crying becauses in an innocent harmless baby who cant defend himself so craig was really mad

Just then. Craig throw sprouts at Kenny and told him to get out.

He started crying aswell as he ran out of the shop dramatically. Leaving you alone in the leek section.

You walk over to Craig, tears starting to spill in your eyes and you shout "I can't believe you broke his heart and threw sprouts at him" and then you run after Kenny, leaving the leek you both picked out on the floor with all the sprouts Craig threw

but when you got to kenny he was already dead. omg craig killed kenny, you cry for a bit until something taps your shoukder you turn round and there is kenny, hes a ghost but oh well love is love weather your alive or a ghost

You kiss him. You then realise your the only person who can see him because strangers are giving you funny looks. But you don't care. You imagine he tastes of leeks. you and kenny then get married and have ghost babies and craig is jealous but oh well he has tweek


	2. Greg ory

Hey guys its faye sorry I havent updated in soooo long ive had a really bad breakuo wuth paul, will have to get my tattoo covered up now, oh well goning to look for a new hot blonde to fill the whole in my hart. Anmyway this chapar is about the hot britishing blonlde known as Gregory because hes so hot. I knoe your all waiting for pip but ill get to it

#Iolovebritishblondes

your and Greg

A Carroty Romance

by faye

(your name) is a blonde, sexy and hot a blonde from sexy blonde place where everyone is blonde. Her life is going nowhere until she meets Greg ory, a porky, ugly man with a passion for blondes.

you takes an instant disliking to Greg and the like sprouts and not blonde ways he learnt during his years in England.

However, when a mole tries to slip there tea your, Greg springs to the rescue. you begins to notices that Greg is actually rather blonde at heart.

But, the pressures of Greg's job as a being sexy leave him blind to your's affections and you takes up orange pumpkins to try an distract himself.

Finally, when predatory carrot grower, chris tope, threatens to come between them, Greg has to act fast. But will they ever find the carroty love that they deserve?

You appreciate Christine's good looks but your heart yearns for Gregory's tropical accent and shimmering sexy blod locks. And you do both love carrots. What a flourishing love you two will make. Carrot soup, carrot sticks, carrot sandwhichs. Even carrot cake. Yummy. What a perfect love you teo could have. But Chritian was too madly in love with you, and his love for hummus would really compliment your carroty love.

He kissed me and it tasted of carrots and we got married the nect day.

Right so I made the reader blonde because id love to be blonde myself.


End file.
